Torture Benson
by shortcake2
Summary: This is my version of the Surrender Benson episode. Starting from Lewis helping Olivia in the bathroom. rated Mfor violence and language
1. Chapter 1

A**/N DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. **

**they belong to NBC and Dick wolf.**

**Thanks to Dancergirl8 for beta'ing for me****.**

Torture Benson

**Beach House, Long Island**

After flushing the toilet he leaned over and whispered evilly into Olivia's ear,"I think someone needs a shower." With that, he slammed the lid down and pushed her back down onto it. _Is he going to pour alcohol over my head? Was that his idea of a shower? _Olivia thought to herself looking around the small bathroom, her eyes landing on a shower with a blue curtain standing in the corner. She stared at it for a few seconds then turned back to Lewis; she looked up at him nervously her mind racing trying to figure out what his plan was.

Lewis smiled at the look of fear he saw in her eyes. "We can't take a shower with our clothes on now can we?" he said kneeling down, and pulling her pants and panties down until they were completely off. Olivia tried to stand up, but Lewis grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"Sit down and don't move!" He ordered, glaring menacingly at her; his nails digging hard into her shoulders. He watched her for a while then released her. "I'm going to get some scissors, you sit there and don't move,understand?"

Olivia nodded. Lewis kissed her forehead then walked out of the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind him.

After he left, Olivia looked out the window and thought about Brian. She knew he was probably worried sick, wondering if he'd ever see her again. She had been with this monster for four days already. She also knew Nick,Amanda, Fin and Munch were out there looking for her,and they wouldn't give up until they found her. The question was when they did find her; would she be dead or alive.

Olivia shook her head trying to rid her mind of the negative thoughts she was having. Just then she heard the door open; she looked over and saw Lewis holding a pair of scissors smiling at her.

"Good girl,you stayed put." Lewis said, walking over and kneeling in front of her. "Now let's get the rest of your clothes off shall we?" He asked raising the scissors up to her shirt.

Olivia shuddered slightly at the cold scissors touching her skin. Her heart began to pound, her breathing got heavier; making it even harder to breathe with the tape tight over her mouth.

Lewis smiled,"Be a good girl and don't move or you'll get stabbed. We don't want that do we, Olivia?"

Olivia shook her head and sat perfectly still; Knowing full well Lewis meant what he said about stabbing her if she moved. She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over.

Lewis had just started cutting her shirt when he noticed her eyes were closed,closing the scissors he jabbed hard at her chest. Olivia's eyes shot wide open and she stared up at Lewis.

"I wanna see those brown eyes, so keep them open!" Lewis said, angrily jabbing her again harder. Olivia let out a muffled scream of pain, it felt like he was trying to jab the scissors right through her chest. Her lungs heaved for the air they desperately needed but couldn't get. Her eyes fluttered open and shut. Finally her eyes closed her head fell back. She had passed out.

Lewis finished cutting her shirt and bra off then yanked her to her feet and dragged her over to the shower. He turned the hot water on and watched the steam rise and felt the heat. Pulling back the curtain, he placed Olivia under the steaming hot water.

Olivia's eyes sprang open, she let out a loud muffled scream of pain and protest. She tried to move, to get away from the hot water that was raining down on her."Uh,uh sweetheart. Your not going anywhere." Lewis said, holding her arm tighter and smiling as he watched her soft skin turn to a bright red.

Olivia felt sick. Her whole body felt like it was on fire,and she was helpless to do anything about it. Finally, just when she thought she would pass out again from the excruciating pain, it stopped. Lewis chuckled as he helped her out. "You look like a lobster."

Olivia glared at him, she could still feel the heat emanating from her bright red sore aching body.

Lewis dragged her over to the sink, and took the tape off her mouth. Olivia gasped for air, breathing heavily. She looked in the mirror at her bruised and beaten face for a few moments,then stared down at the floor feeling ashamed and angry with herself for Lewis being able to overpower her.

Lewis smiled evilly as he looked at Olivia's very red and sore body. "I'm going to cut your beautiful long brown hair, and your gonna watch so get your head up!"

Olivia slowly lifted her head up and looked in the mirror.

"That's my girl, now you move or close your eyes. I'll stab you. Understand?"

Olivia nodded.

"So, your gonna be a good girl for me then,right?"

"Yes," Olivia replied, so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"I didn't hear you,Olivia." Lewis said, stepping back a bit,and slapping her sore buttocks with his hand.

"Are you gonna be a good girl for me?" he asked, slapping them again.

Olivia bit her lip, trying to suppress the scream.

"Are you, hummm?" Lewis asked again,angrily slapping her very hard this time causing drops of blood to form.

Unable to hold it in any longer,Olivia screamed."Yes, I'll...I'll be good." She said,her eyes brimming with tears from the pain.

"That's my girl." Lewis said, kissing her cheek then began cutting her hair with the scissors. Olivia watched sadly as Lewis cut her hair, she wanted to turn away but knew she couldn't. One single tear managed to spill down her cheek.

"Aww, are you crying detective? " Lewis asked chuckling." Well let's give you something to really cry about." He finished cutting her hair, then stabbed her left arm with the scissors,plunging them within the flesh making Olivia gasp in pain.

"Now,that's something to cry about." Lewis said evilly, stabbing her right arm as well, then stabbing each arm again.

Olivia let out another scream of pain; She could feel the blood running down her arms.

Lewis dragged her back to the bedroom where he very roughly tossed her down onto the mattress pad.

Olivia let out a blood curling scream soon as she hit the mattress.

"You can scream all you want sweetheart, there's no one to hear it but me." Lewis said reaching for her ankles to pull her closer to him.

"Nooooo!" Olivia screamed, kicking her legs trying to escape from his grasp.

Lewis eventually got a hold of her ankles and pulled her towards him. Once she was close enough, he took some rope and tied her sore red ankles to the iron frame then took out his scissors again. _'Now what's he gonna do? _Olivia thought nervously to herself upon seeing the evil smile on his face.

Taking the scissors, Lewis jabbed them hard into the middle of her left foot, smiling as she screamed in pain he removed them only to stab her right foot as well.

Olivia screamed as she felt the scissors go in and out of her feet, before the pain became too overwhelming and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's my 2'nd chapter. hope you like it**

**thanks to NYCSVULOVE for betaing for me. R&R**

**Torture Benson**

**Chapter 2**

Nick Amaro sat at his desk feelings of anger and frustration flowing through him. He looked over at the empty chair across from him and sighed wondering if he'd ever see his partner again. _What was that bastard doing to her? Was she even still alive? _His mind raced with horrific images of finding his partner's bruised and broken body._ No,No,No.! _He thought to himself shaking his head, trying to dispose of the negative images. He couldn't think like that. Olivia would be fine. She'd probably be hurt,but not dead. Olivia was one of the strongest, most independent woman he knew. She wouldn't let that sadistic William Lewis break her, least not without putting up a good fight.

Lewis looked down at Olivia's unconscious body and smiled evilly He left the bedroom and headed into the kitchen. He grabbed the initials he made with the hangers and made his way back to the bedroom. He walked over to Olivia, bent down and placed the hot letters on her chest. _Your mine now,sweetheart._

Feeling sudden,intense pain and smelling her skin burning. Olivia's eyes shot wide open in fear.

"Hi sweetheart, I made something for you. It's really special." Lewis said, smiling evilly while removing the hot letters from her chest.

Olivia looked down at her chest and saw the letters OL. _OL? But that's not my initials. Mine are OB, _She glared at Lewis. "What did you do to me, you bastard?"

"We're grouchy when we wake up." Lewis said, smirking at her. "To answer your question, those are your new initials. Olivia Lewis."

Olivia glared up at him, with a look of resentment. He had marked her as his, permanently and forever. She couldn't do anything about it...couldn't remove it...couldn't hide it. She shuddered, thinking about Brian and what his reaction might be. Now whenever he'd touch her, he'd see that creep's mark on her. Would he still want to touch her_,_or even be with her_?_ Unable to look at Lewis and his evil smirk anymore, she turned her head and looked at the wall as tears of humiliation streamed down her face. she'd rather be dead then have to live with his mark on her.

Lewis roughly grabbed her chin, turning her head to face him. "Awww, are we crying Olivia?" He asked,sarcastically seeing her tear stained face. "Thinking about your boyfriend and how he won't want you anymore. No one's gonna want you now. Your mine, till death do us part." Lewis said evilly. He left and headed back into the kitchen, he put the letters back, then grabbed the vodka bottle and went back to the bedroom. "How bout a drink to celebrate?"

Olivia turned her face towards him, and spit on him."Don't touch me!" She screamed angrily.

Lewis wiped his face off,and licked his fingers. Raising his hand, he backhanded her hard across the face. "You don't get to say no anymore!"

Olivia groaned in pain. She could taste the blood on her lips.

"Let's try this again." Lewis said angrily, grabbing her chin and forcing her head back. He poured the vodka down her throat.

Olivia coughed and gagged as it went down. "That's my girl. Suck it down. Suck it down"

Just when Olivia thought she couldn't drink anymore, Lewis released the grip on her chin and lowered the bottle. then kissed her roughly on her sore lips.

"Mmmm!" Olivia groaned, she wanted to turn her head away, but with his lips crushing hers. that wasn't possible. Finally, he pulled away from her biting her bloody bottom lip

Olivia turned back to the wall. As much as she wanted Nick or someone to find her, she wasn't sure she wanted anyone to see her like this. Naked, burned, holes in her arms and feet. She had never been in or felt as much pain as she did at that moment. She wished Lewis would just kill her and get it over with, but she knew he wouldn't. It would be over for him then, he couldn't torment her anymore.


End file.
